S t a i n e d  G l a s s
by Ayame Harushino
Summary: Glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is. [Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, with Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru!]
1. Chapter 1: 'Here, Once Again'

**Author's Note**

Yo, minna-san! Here's my first Naruto fanfic! I haven't read Naruto fics except for some Zabuza/Haku ones, but I did my best. I never thought of writing about Naruto, until a certain somebody asked me to. So, as promised, here it is.

Masshi-san, this chapter's for you.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _and all its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**S t a i n e d G l a s s**

_**The world of shinobi used to be black and white.**_

_**He was their stained glass, and as the sun shined through him, he never failed to bring color to their world. **_

_**What they never acknowledged, is that glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is.**_

**-o…O…o-**

**Chapter 1: 'Here, Once Again'**

"Oooooiiiii! Sakura-chaaaannn!"

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She shifted the rather huge pile of paperwork from one arm to the other. She shielded her eyes from the setting sun with her free hand as she turned around.

"Naruto, you're so loud."

The 15-year-old boy dashed towards her, waving his hand like a child.

'_No two years would change that.'_

He greeted the pink-haired kunoichi with his trademark cocky grin.

'_Not even a decade would change him. He might mature (a bit), but Naruto would still be the only Naruto.'_

She would not have it any other way.

…**--oOo--…**

The sound of sandals slapping against dirt mingled with the everyday noise of the streets of Konohagakure.

"Have you seen Tsunade-obaachan?"

"Shishou should be in the mansion."

"She's not. I checked the whole place."

"Did you check the library?"

"Nope!"

'Honestly! The idiot!' Don't get her wrong; she didn't hate Naruto. She even admired him. But it took a (ton) lot of patience to put up with this guy.

"Did you check the office?"

"No."

"The conference hall?"

"No."

She sighed. "The rooftop?"

"Er…no."

"Baka!"

He flinched.

"What are you doing?" Sakura stopped and turned to see the 'number-one-greatest-shinobi-slash-future-Hokage-Uzumaki-Naruto ('ttebayo!)' snatch and hide behind a random walker-by from the side.

"Ah, um…N-Naruto-kun…"

Said walker-by turned out to be Hinata.

"Gyahh, Hinata, What the heck?!"

He caught said fainted chuunin in time.

"Naruto, what are you doing? (Let her go, you're embarrassing.)"

"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing holding Hinata like that? (It looks like…)"

"Ah! Kiba! (What the heck do you mean by 'It looks like…'?!) Akamaru! And…whoever the heck you are."

A vein practically popped out of one insect-user's head.

Kiba scowled. "Oi, Naruto, that's Shino—Shino, the guy with bugs living in his body."

"Ah _that _Shino! Now I remember! (He's that creepy guy, right?)"

Unseen eyes were twitching in irritation under a hood and sunglasses.

"Yeah, that's him. (I think it's better if you don't call him creepy. You don't want to see him annoyed, trust me.)"

Shino took Hinata from Naruto's arms. "Hinata fainted, didn't she? (You probably got too close.)"

"Uh, yeah. Probably ate too much dango. (What do you mean too close?)"

Shino and Kiba exchanged looks.

They wondered where Hinata got her weird taste in men.

(She's spending too much time hanging around with Neji.)

"Yare yare, I'll take her then. (Man, you're so dense.) Akamaru, carry her on your back, okay?"

"Arf! (Yup, you're dense!)"

"Well then, we'll see you around, Naruto. (Hopefully you'll have developed into less of an idiot the next time we meet.)"

"Uh, yeah."

A hand ran through pink locks. "Naruto, we've been delayed enough. Let's go."

"Yeah."

"What the heck happened back there? And why were you hiding behind Hinata? Geez, and you made her faint, too."

"S-Sakura-chan, you're not gonna hit me?"

She sighed again. "What makes you think that?"

Naruto blinked at her with vibrant big blue eyes as they resumed walking. "If this happened two years ago, I'd have a lump on my head by now…"

The bittersweet smile on her face was abrupt.

'Guess she's changed…'

…**--oOo--…**

"Hey, Naruto, why are you looking for Shishou?"

The blond shinobi flapped a thin paper folder like a fan. "Kakashi-sensei was busy writing reports right now, so he asked me to deliver the ones he'd finished."

Said Copy Ninja, of course, was actually reading _Icha Icha Tactics _in some random odango shop.

"I see."

"Sakura-chan, are those…?"

"Shishou's paperwork. I always wonder how she could find some time to (slack off) drink sake with all her responsibilities."

(By sending Shizune away, of course.)

"Want me to help you with those? (They really look heavy, even for Sakura-chan.)"

They stopped right in front of the Hokage's mansion.

"…No, thanks. I can manage."

Sarcasm hung in the air.

…**--oOo--…**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how do you know she's up here?"

Their footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell.

"I have a woman's intuition, you know." She reached for the door that led to the rooftop with her one free hand.

"I know, but how do you know she's up here?"

"Listen, you—"

"…_from Otogakure."_

"Hey, isn't that the voice of Ero-se—"

"_So, Orochimaru's starting to move again. I guess I have to send ANBU sq—"_

"_Tsunade, there's more. I saw some evidence on the massacre. It was done by him."_

"_Jiraiya, you're sure about this?"_

"_I'm certain. Orochimaru's turned him into a ruthless mercenary. That boy, Uchiha Sasuke."_

And then there was a long pause.

"You know that eavesdropping is a serious offense, and will require a severe punishment, Sakura and Naruto."

Said shinobi shamefully made themselves known. Sitting on the rails of the balcony was the white-haired Jiraiya with a frown on his face; the Godaime didn't spare them a glance as her hazel oculars were fixed on the stars.

"Jiraiya-sama, I can expla—"

"Ero-sennin, is that true? About Sasuke…"

The two members of the legendary Sannin exchanged serious looks.

"Yes, it's true."

…**--oOo--…**

Silence engulfed both of them as Naruto walked Sakura home. It unnerved the medic-nin, and she tried to break it.

"We're lucky that Shishou has a lot of work and that Jiraiya-sama has to leave. Otherwise, we wouldn't be let off with just a warning (more like a threat)…"

"…"

Sakura had never seen him deeper in thought than he already was.

"Naruto." She called out in an earnest voice. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Sakura's parting was swift and silent.

"…"

**-o…O…o- **

* * *

To be continued… 

For a fanfic written in two weeks, this wasn't too bad, now was it?

Thank you for taking the time to read. I'd try to bribe you for reviews, but my little brother ate all the cookies. (w)

I think the second chapter is better, so look forward to it!

Aya


	2. Chapter 2: 'Into The Eye Of The Storm'

**Author's Note**

Ah, yes, the second chapter. This is one of my favorites, mostly because I enjoyed writing it. In fact, this story was originally supposed to be angsty. But I had so much fun that it was too late when I realized that I'd strayed from the main plot and turned this story into something else. This is evident in the first chapter, especially in the first act, where the mood is quite a horrible hybrid of angst and mild humor.

There are no main pairings in this fic, but there will be lots of implications.

Need I say, enjoy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, but who didn't wish they did?

* * *

**S t a i n e d G l a s s**

_**The world of shinobi used to be black and white.**_

_**He was their stained glass, and as the sun shined through him, he never failed to bring color to their world. **_

_**What they never acknowledged, is that glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is.**_

**-o…O…o-**

**Chapter 2: 'Into the Eye of the Storm'**

-The next day-

"NAANIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!"

One swivel chair crashed and jumped out the window.

"The damn fool!"

One office table splintered in half.

"After I (threatened him with instant death) clearly told him not to!"

Two room-shaking craters 'appeared' on the wall.

100 concrete wall.

Izumo and Kotetsu concluded that it was a bad idea to report a runaway Naruto so early in the morning.

The unsuspecting chuunin never expected to be the cause of the destruction of the Hokage's office. It wasn't the office they were concerned about (the whole thing could go out in flames for all they care); it was that the office wasn't damaged enough, which means that they would have to spend their nice Saturday morning (and afternoon) cleaning up and repairing.

If only they hadn't been on gate sentry duty that day (then someone else could report Naruto and they wouldn't have to be the ones to put up with a livid Godaime).

"Tch…mendokusai."

Shikamaru entered the office, languidly dodging flying scrolls along the way.

He wondered what on earth Kotetsu and Izumo were doing hiding under the splintered table.

"Hey…you two…what the hell are you doing? (You're an embarrassment to Konoha chuunin everywhere.)"

Look who's talking.

"We're waiting for the storm to pass."

Kotetsu's answer was direct and shameless.

For a split second he wanted to join them; avoiding flying scrolls were troublesome. But Shikamaru, descendant of the honorable Nara clan, wouldn't dare do that; he has his (male ego) honor to maintain.

"Graaarrrggghhh!!!!"

_Crash!_

On second thought, his (ego) honor isn't worth his life. He better find some shelter right away—

"Shikamaru!"

Tsunade's (petrifying) commanding call stopped Shikamaru mid-step from (hiding under the desk with Kotetsu and Izumo) approaching the Hokage. "Tell the pursuit team to get ready!"

"But I've come to discuss the ambush mission—"

"And summon Sakura on the way!"

"I don't have a team for the assignme—"

"NOW!"

"Nara, you better do what she says." Kotetsu's muffled voice squeaked from under the desk.

"You don't want us to get killed, do you? (I'm too young to die.)" added Izumo (age 27), also from under the damaged furniture.

With that, Shikamaru turned and headed for the door, still dodging flying office materials. He was lucky to be sent away; those two chuunin have to withstand an angry Godaime.

Only heaven knows if they'd still get out of that room alive.

…**--oOo--…**

"NAANIIII?!"

One (retrieved) swivel chair crashed and jumped out the (replaced) window.

"That damn idiot!"

One (repaired) office table splintered in half.

"After I clearly (not really) told him not to!"

Izumo swerved to the right to avoid the (terrifying) fist that created another crater on the wall (under reconstruction). By doing so, he knocked off his fellow chuunin who knocked off the innocent bucket of concrete off the ladder.

They were going to spend the night in this office, as well.

"A-anou…S-Sakura-san…"

Kotetsu grabbed his comrade's arm. "No, Izumo. Don't risk your life. There's a chance that we get out alive, if we don't provoke…" he shuddered, "_them_."

To their left, two infuriated kunoichi joined forces to further destroy the unfortunate workplace.

…**--oOo--…**

-One hour later-

Izumo sighed in relief. Most of 'the storm' has passed. Chairs and tables were no longer flying; that job was left to the stamps and brushes.

Well, not really.

"Shishou, let me go after Naruto!"

"I told you already—you're not emotionally capable for this mission!"

"I can help him and Sasuke-kun!"

"Your feelings will get in the way, just like the last time!"

Kotetsu had already gone into hiding (under the table) after the first half-hour, covering his ears, and the entire repair job was left to Izumo. Oh well, he has always been the tougher one, anyway.

…**--oOo--…**

-The next day-

Izumo and Kotetsu strolled to the Hokage's office. Another day, another mountain of tasks.

More like chores.

They're already chuunin, for crying out loud. They must've done something awfully evil to deserve being treated like a couple of servants.

"Well, here we go, (let's brace ourselves)," sighed Kotetsu as he turned the doorknob. With the brouhaha that they had to go through yesterday, he could only imagine the kinds of torture that the two kunoichi inflicted upon the helpless room. "Oi, Izumo, hurry up and come in, we got a lot of work to—What the…?"

The room was nothing but neat.

Izumo…is a miracle worker.

Save for a few cracks (craters) on the wall, everything was tidy and orderly.

"You two are late! Hurry up and finish the job on the wall. It's distracting," the Godaime remarked without even looking at them, only on the scrolls in her hand…

"Are? Where's Sakura-san?" Kotetsu had half-expected the female chuunin to go at it all night.

"Didn't you hear yesterday?" the Hokage mumbled absentmindedly.

"He covered his ears when he was hiding under the desk," Izumo butted in as he started to cover up the cracks (craters).

Tsunade dipped the brush on the small bottle of ink. "I sent her on a mission."

**

* * *

**To be continued… 

I kinda feel sorry for Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun in this chapter. But the Hokage's office is just…unlucky.

Still no cookies to bribe you with, but if you review, I'll give you a hug. o-('v')-o

Many thanks for reading!

-Aya-


	3. Chapter 3: 'Taboo'

**-Author's Note-**

Here's the third chapter, everyone! Thanks and hugs go out to my reviewers! o—('v')—o

sai - I had more fun writing the second chapter, too, because I finally decided on the mood of the story. Thanks for reviewing.

suzako - Glad you liked it! Thanks!

neverbetter21- Here's the update you're waiting for. Thanks for the encouragement!

izukote4ever - I love those two, too! Thanks for the review.

otokokun - I was undecisive of the genre of this story at first, and i ended up writing a horrible hybrid of genres, but I'm happy you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

lustoflostlove- Thanks for the review. As I said in the second chapter, this fic has no main pairings, but there are implied pairings:

SasuxSaku

ShikaxTema

NaruxHina

NejixSaku

These are all I can list for now. But for the fans of the above pairings, especially those of SasuxSaku, look forward to Chapter 5!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _does not belong to me. Wah.

* * *

**S t a i n e d G l a s s**

_**The world of shinobi used to be black and white.**_

_**He was their stained glass, and as the sun shined through him, he never failed to bring color to their world. **_

_**What they never acknowledged, is that glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is.**_

**-o…O…o-**

**Chapter 3: 'Taboo'**

-Four days later-

"Is she going to jump off?"

"She looks like she's lost all hope."

"She's troublesome. I hope she jumps."

Shikamaru almost collapsed. Even with his back to his teammates, he could clearly sense the (intense) glares that Rock Lee and Neji shot at him.

They were assigned an A-ranked ambush mission by the Hokage that could take several days. It has been four days already, and Sakura was on edge, most likely because of Naruto's disappearance. In the beginning of their mission, her teammates had formulated theories in their heads. Rock Lee had pretended at first not to notice the hostile change in the object of his affections. Shikamaru had said it was a 'PMS thing'. Neji had seen the violent sparks of chakra that flew out of the medic-nin and thought she was (some kind of monster in human form) an impostor. But on the second day, they all came to the same conclusion:

Sakura was beyond scary, and her teammates had learned the hard way that it was better (and safer) for them to keep their distance from her.

Even Rock Lee.

The indolent chuunin sighed and turned to his pink-haired teammate standing dangerously close to the edge of the highest tree branch above them.

'Jump off already.'

…**--oOo--…**

"Naruto, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Who the hell's Naruto?"

"I don't see a Naruto. (Poor girl…and so young.)"

"You're crazy!"

"I wonder what she's seeing?"

"I don't see the Naruto she's talking about."

"I ate Naruto with my ramen last night…"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!"

The earth crumbled beneath her fist.

"Run away! Run for your lives!!!!"

"Gyaahhh, this bitch is scary!"

"I'm sorry for eating Naruto! (I'll never eat ramen again!)"

"Don't think I'd let you get away! You bastards!"

"Help! She's got me!"

"(Mwahahahahahaha! Fear me!)"

"Aaahhh! I don't wanna die!"

The rest of the members of Sakura's team stood aside (complete with anime-style sweatdrops) as she took out her anger (fury) on the squad of rogue shinobi that (she) they ambushed.

"Is it really alright to leave the battle to Sakura-san?" Rock Lee fidgeted with the bandages on his hand. "It's ten to one, you know…and all of the enemies are jounin-level shinobi…(It's kinda hurting our egos...)"

Neji (hyper-serious mode) closed his eyes in a contemplative manner. "It's what's best (and safest) for us all. (We'd get killed if we interfere.)"

"Hmph, troublesome women have their uses, after all. (I get to slack off on an A-ranked assignment and still get paid.)"

And with that, Shikamaru placed his arms behind his head and dozed off under the blue sky.

…**--oOo--…**

-Three hours later-

"Yoshi! I got the information out of the enemy (by beating the hell outta them!)."

"Sakura-san, you were amazing! You beat a whole squad! (All of them jounin!)"

The taijutsu specialist bombarded Sakura with praises while she healed the cuts on her knuckles.

"We need to set camp," Neji muttered; only Shikamaru heard him.

"Yeah, but how are we going to tell uh—" He tilted his head towards the medic-nin in an implying manner.

"I don't know how. We can't trust Rock Lee; he would most likely propose to Sakura that they travel together back to the village three times faster, with tears flowing down his face…"

"I'm fine now," Sakura declared. "We can return to Konohagakure."

Shikamaru gestured to Neji.

"Sakura…"

"Yes…?" The creepy undertone in her voice was enough to send shivers up and down the spine of the genius of the Hyuuga clan. Neji gulped.

He never thought that a mere woman could scare the Byakugan out of him.

"It's night already and…"

Her eye twitched.

A drop of sweat trickled down Neji's temple. "I…I _and Shikamaru_," Said lazy-bones shot him a 'what-the-hell-you-want-me-to-get-killed' look, "think that we should…set…camp…"

His voice drifted off as he saw aggravated sparks of chakra crackle around the kunoichi.

Shikamaru and Rock Lee did, too, and they didn't even need to have pretty eyes like Neji.

"Set…camp?"

Sakura turned ever so slowly to face the jounin. As she did, Neji unconsciously took a step back.

Rock Lee and Shikamaru were already sneaking away.

"SET CAMP?! Why the hell should we set camp when Naruto could be home at any minute COME BACK HERE YOU TWO so we should be going!"

Both escapees-to-be froze in mid-flight.

If it weren't for his pride, Neji would've been a good hundred meters away from the female by now.

"Ah…Sakura…we'll need our strength if we want to get home—"

"You need your strength?! The three of you didn't do anything but lie around (Shikamaru), play with squirrels (Rock Lee), and eat curry (Neji) all day! I finished the mission by myself so we could GO HOME!"

Neji staggered a few more steps back.

"I-I'll go with you, Sakura-san! We'll travel together with three times more speed than normal! Celebrate the springtime of youth!"

Tears were actually flowing down his face.

Nobody had to be (Neji or Shikamaru) a genius to guess who said that.

"But it's a long way back," Shikamaru (whined) argued reasonably.

"…(That's right; it's two days' travel, even for us shinobi.)…" Neji thought of saying, but instantly trampled on the idea. A fuming Sakura was the last thing he'd want to go up against.

Shikamaru, you're on your own.

"…It will rain…and we might encounter problems because it's night (you know we might get lost or something)…"

And he calls himself a shinobi.

Neji glared at the shadow manipulator, hoping to stop the fool from adding fuel to the fire. Shikamaru may be a genius (IQ 200+), but with women…pft.

But the lethargic chuunin just kept on (griping) disagreeing. He had kept up a pretty good fight, and was gradually convincing Sakura until…

"…Besides, I'm exhausted."

The two other males gasped, surprised at the unexpected stupidity of the supposed genius (IQ 200+).

"Tired…?" The vein on the woman's head seemed to pop out. "From what, sleeping all day…?!"

Uh oh.

Shikamaru, run.

Don't worry; your shadow has already fled ahead of you.

…**--oOo--…**

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru (complained) observed as he and Rock Lee set up the tent.

"We can't help it, Shikamaru-kun," Rock Lee raised the flap as Neji carried Sakura and laid her down.

The tree of them had (joined forces) worked together (conspired) to 'still the storm'. Shikamaru had been so (frightened) alarmed of Sakura's (evil) aggressive aura, that he, on instinct, had executed Kage Mane no Jutsu to freeze her (which is no easy task). Rock Lee then helped hold her back (which is no easy task), while Neji pressed the correct points in her body (which is no easy task) to put her out.

It took a jounin and two chuunin to put a mere woman to sleep.

'It's not like she's an ordinary woman (she's a fiend scarier than a furious Godaime)…' the three tried to mend their shattered male egos.

"Tch."

Shikamaru yawned as they ate around the campfire like normal happy campers.

For a moment, everything was peaceful.

Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if Rock Lee suddenly pulled out a guitar from nowhere and began to sing campfire songs.

Hell, Neji could even cook campfire food, and surprise still wouldn't be on his vocabulary.

"This is why I hate (working with) women (except for…)"

"I never heard you complain about Temari-san."

Neji smirked.

"Th—! That's a totally different matter!" Shikamaru stuttered.

And _blushed_.

And Neji, being gifted with such pretty eyes (coughNOCONTACTLENSEScoughcough), knew just how to push the right buttons…

"Really? _Totally…different_? Different, how?"

Another smirk.

"You meant those _totally different_ looks you two were exchanging the whole time she was in Konohagakure? (Yeah, I saw those looks…Hehehehe…)"

"Y-You're—! You're talking just like a woman! (What else did you see, bastard?!)"

"Shikamaru-kun, it's useless to argue against Neji," Rock Lee advised. "With those nice-looking eyes of his, he can read you like a book. (Besides, I saw those _totally different _looks, and _something else, too_!)"

It was then Shikamaru decided…

He hated men, too.

…**--oOo--…**

"Oooooiiiii! Sakura-chaaaannn!"

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She shifted the rather huge pile of paperwork from one arm to the other. She shielded her eyes from the setting sun with her free hand as she turned around.

_He's back!_

"Naruto, you're so—"

Paper scattered all over the street.

_He's back…with…_

"Sa…"

The 15-year-old boy dashed towards her, waving his hand like a child.

Sakura's knees buckled.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She started to fall.

"Are? Saku—Gah! S-Sakura-chan, what the hell?!"

It was too late when Naruto realized.

But she never hit the ground.

**-o…O…o-**

* * *

Oh my, a cliffhanger. Don't you feel sorry for Shikamaru in this chapter, neverbetter21? Neji's went for the kill, and got him right in the jugular…! Neji is uncharacteristically teasing Shikamaru's secret (not anymore!) relationship with Temari in Act 4, and Rock Lee was backing him up the whole time. Haha, poor Shikamaru! 

As for the pairings listed in the first author's note, they will be in the following or previous chapters.

Also, there are non-romantic pairings:

NejixHina

KotexIzu

NaruxSaku

Constructive criticisms are welcome! ('u')

-Aya-


	4. Chapter 4: 'Of Things That Are Real'

**-Author's Note-**

Ah, well, here's Chapter 4! Sorry I got delayed with Chapter 3; I volunteered as a helper in a VBS, and I caught a cold from one of the kids. It was worth it though; I made new friends, crafts, and made a RoboCup named Robby (that looks more like a Christmas tree than a decorated paper cup). I love little kids! \(' v ')/

I'm feeling a little woozy right now and my throat's so sore, so after I type this chapter, I'll go and get some rest. I hope I don't get a fever. (-.-)-zzz

WATERislife - I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!

PuRpLeBoOk - Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru are unlucky; you just gotta feel sorry for them, lol. Thanks for the review!

XXthecloudsareniceXx – I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

serenity uchiha – Your reviews are very encouraging! Many thanks!

Naughtycristy – I will keep updating. Thanks!

chandaro!10123 – SasuSaku in this chapter! Thank you for taking your time to review!

anonymous – I'm glad you found it funny. Thanks!

ototokun – Neji does have Shikamaru cornered…! Haha! Thank you for the review!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ayame Harushino does not own _Naruto. _

* * *

**S t a i n e d G l a s s**

_The world of shinobi used to be black and white._

_He was their stained glass, and as the sun shined through him, he never failed to bring color to their world. _

_What they never acknowledged, is that glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is._

**-o…O…o-**

**Chapter 4: 'Of Things That Are Real, And Of Things That Are Not'**

Eyelids fluttered to reveal orbs of emerald.

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

She choked back a sob.

"You c-came back…"

She embraced the boy who caught her.

Sasuke's icy warmth was enough to break the dam of tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun, I…I love you so…"

Tears invaded Sharingan-blessed oculars.

"After all these years, you were still waiting…Forgive me…"

His chest was soaked with tears.

Both hers and his.

Naruto sniffed. "Damn it, you two, you're such crybabies."

Sakura and Sasuke, still in each other's arms, looked at their friend with smirks plastered in their tear-stained faces.

"Heh…"

"Look who's talking."

…**--oOo--…**

Weak laughter mixed with tears and echoed through the streets of Konohagakure. Bystanders looked at them as if they were insane, but the reunited members of Team 7 didn't care.

Sakura embraced her friends, her brothers.

She felt complete again.

Sakura tipped her face toward the sun. "This is the way it's supposed to be."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned. "Heheh."

Something shattered.

And then, there was blood.

She screamed.

…**--oOo--…**

_Byakugan!_

"Sakura-san, wake up!"

"Lee, hold her down!"

"Neji, what's happening to her?"

"She's having a nightmare—Keep her still!"

"What the _hell_…are you two doing?"

Shikamaru raised his head from his makeshift pillow. Supporting himself with his elbow, he nonchalantly examined the sight before him.

Sakura was thrashing in her sleep, and Rock Lee kneeled above her, trying to pin her arms over her head.

When Shikamaru saw what Neji was doing, he decided that he was hallucinating.

He rolled to his side, his back away from the ridiculous scene, and drifted back to sleep.

No way in hell would Neji be doing what he thought he was doing.

Asuma would quit smoking first.

…Right?

The half-asleep chuunin did a double take.

The oh-so-dignified Neji, genius of the noble clan of Hyuuga and master of the Jyuken, was unceremoniously straddling the kunoichi, trying to keep her from thrashing, his hands hovering daringly over her chest.

Fortunately, Shikamaru was not one to mindlessly jump to conclusions.

"If I'd known what you two were planning, I would've helped you."

Oh no, he knew better than that.

…**--oOo--…**

"Shikamaru-kun, it's not what it looks like!"

"Keep her down, Lee!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Looks to me like you two are…"

Crimson covered the two's faces like bugs on Shino, as Shikamaru voiced his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, I swear by my eyes, it's not—whatever you're thinking…!"

The look on Neji's face was absolutely priceless.

"Shikamaru-kun, please give us a hand! We can't keep Sakura-san still by ourselves (she's too strong!)."

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru unenergetically pushed off his blanket.

"Please hurry, Shikamaru-kun, she's getting more and more unstable."

O-Great-Lazy-One crawled to them and held down Sakura's ankles. "Why are we doing this again?"

"She's having a nightmare," Neji grunted as he gathered chakra to his fingertips. "A dangerous amount of chakra is gathering in her brain. If we leave this alone, it's possible she might not wake up. I have to press her tenketsu to stop the flow and calm her, but she won't keep still."

"I thought you were an expert in this stuff."

"(Yeah, well…) Never mind that, just hold her still."  
"Fine—Gyack!"

One Shikamaru was kicked in the face by a thrashing medic-nin.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you alright?"

"(I think my nose is broken.) Of course I'm alright. Just hurry it up, Neji! (Oww!)"

"Hold her down!"

O-Great-Lazy-One (new and improved with a broken nose) sat on the kunoichi's legs.

"Neji, are you pressing the right buttons?" Lee stared at the fingers jabbing at Sakura's body.

"I am, but her chakra flow is strong, violent, even (and it's called tenketsu)."

"Will Sakura-san return to a stable state? I don't want her to get mad (go oni) on us…"

"(Don't worry, we can always run away.) Hopefully. She is most anxious about Naruto's leave—Don't fall asleep in her legs, Shikamaru."

"Damn it."

"And wipe that drool off your face (you're a disgrace to Konoha)."

"Feh. It's all Naruto's fault."

"Shikamaru-kun, that's not true."

"You're right. (It's that damn Sasuke's fault for being so cliché with all that revenge crap.)"

Neji sighed.

"It's done…"

The storm stilled.

…**--oOo--…**

Eyelids fluttered to reveal orbs of emerald.

"S-Sakura…"

"Sasuke…kun?"

"Yeah, it's Sasuke. (Now go die. You're troublesome.)"

Shikamaru was too negligent to brace himself. Sure enough, the glares from Neji and Rock Lee came _crashing_.

Shikamaru stumbled.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She choked back a sob.

"You c-came back…"

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"Oh crap, she's delirious!"

"Nejiiiiiii, what do we dooooooo…?"

Rock Lee was practically whining.

She embraced the boy who straddled her.

Neji's icy warmth was enough to break the dam of tears in her eyes.

"All this time you were Neji's secret lover…Oh, Sakura-san…_Whyyyy…?_"

Byakugan-graced eyes started twitching violently.

Shikamaru hid his head with his hands. "Oh man, we're screwed. We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed—"

"Oh Neji, I love you so…I—"

"We're screw—What the hell did you just say?"

Emerald gems narrowed.

Wait a minute…Wait one damn minute! Byakugan? Neji?

Something was not right.

_Straddled?!_

"What kind of foolishness—What the _hell _are you doing?!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

"Uhm…Neji…Shikamaru-kun…What _are_ we doing?"

"Sakura, l-let me explain…"

Unfortunately for them, as soon as she saw what outrageous events were happening, the word 'explain' had eloped from Sakura's vocabulary with the word 'reason'.

Oh, and 'logic' ran off, too.

"Shikamaru-kun and Neji, I have a good idea."

Shikamaru sighed. "Should we run?"

"Oh yes, let's."

The three prepared to flee for their lives.

"Wait a minute, you three…!"

"Gyaahhh—Neji she's got me!"

"Hold on, Lee, I'll save you!"

"No, save yourselves! It's too late for me!"

One Rock Lee, kicking and screaming, was dragged back to the tent.

Neji and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay."

And they were gone.

…**--oOo--…**

"However you torture me, I will not reveal our top secret-information! Gai-sensei would never—"

"Lee-san…"

"—Because I'm Konoha's second Beautiful Green Beast! I will never—"

"Lee…"

"—I'd rather commit suicide than—"

"For crying out loud, Lee, _will you shut the hell up!_"

"—I'll tell you everything!"

Sakura sighed, wondering why she felt so unusually calm.

…**--oOo--…**

"What do you see?"

"Lee's in the tent. I don't see Sakura anywhere. (He's not tied up or anything.)"

"That's good. (Is he alive?)"

"It must be a trap. (Yes, he's still breathing.)

Then it hit Shikamaru.

It felt just like Chouji squishing him with Nikudan Sensha.

"Neji."  
"What?"

"What the hell are we doing (running from a woman like this)?"

Neji paused.

"What, indeed."

"We're a couple of idiots, aren't we? (We must've sunk to Naruto's level.)

"That, we are. (Naruto's level—You mean that really dark place were the deep-sea fish live?)"

"How did it come to this? (I won't tell if you don't.)"

"I don't know. Let's blame Uchiha. (Deal.)"

"Why should be blame Sasuke? (The poor guy is unloved.)"

"Not particularly Sasuke, but let's still blame Uchiha. (Are you kidding?)"

"Itachi, right? (He's the bastard who started all this, what with killing his own clan and everything.)"

No reply.

"Oi…Neji… (Was it something I said?)"

…**--oOo--…**

Tree leaves rustled.

"Shikamaru, I'm going back."

"You're crazy. You'll get killed. (Not that I care.)"

"I'm tired of this game. (You were actually sleeping up there, weren't you?)"

"Well, whatever, I'm more comfortable (and safer) up here. (And you're troublesome. Go away.)

Neji's glare alone was enough to knock him off balance from the tree he was (sleeping) resting comfortably on.

"Suit yourself. (Go rot in there, for all I care.)"

"Yeah, ye—"

"Shikamaru, Neji."

"Oh geez, I'm dead."

Neji was tempted to roll his pretty, pretty eyes, wondering how the hell that lazy bum ever became chuunin.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru-kun, Neji. I explained everything to Sakura-san.  
(She's no longer the demon before.)"

The Byakugan-user appeared beside Rock Lee and Sakura in a flurry of leaves.

"Shikamaru-kun."

Lee's tone was pleading.

"Leave me alone."

"Shikamaru."

Neji's tone was strong and firm.

A groan rumbled from within the tree.

"Shikamaru, please listen. (I won't hurt you.)"

"Alright, alright. (You promise?)"

"Thank you. (I promise.)"

With her assurance, O-Great-Lazy-One (with crusts in his eyes) jumped down.

"What is it?"

"It may sound strange, but…it's about my dream."

Shikamaru moaned.

The night had just become longer.

…**--oOo--…**

_Whoosh!_

Shikamaru wondered how Sakura had convinced them to return to Konohagakure.

Rock Lee had been the one who insisted on traveling at three times the speed.

Since when did Neji become superstitious?

No. He wondered how Sakura had convinced _him_ to return to Konohagakure at this hour, at this speed.

He must've been daydreaming (about a certain wind-wielding Sand shinobi) when he agreed.

But seriously, she managed to convince them with a dream.

A _dream_, for heaven's sake!

Rock Lee and Neji had believed her when she said her dreams come true.

And somehow, Shikamaru (was dragged) went along, with the words 'Naruto's back'.

Ah, yes, he remembered now.

"The sooner this mission is over, the sooner we get away from her."

He chuckled.

"I'm a genius."

…**--oOo--…**

"Sakura, we're almost there!"

Leaves were sent into a flurry of green as the team of shinobi whizzed through the forest.

_I'm coming, Naruto…_

"Everyone, let's speed up! (For Sakura-san's sake!)"

_I'm coming, Sasuke-kun…_

"Fine, fine (for our sakes, as well)."

Their landing was soft and quiet.

_We're back!_

She ran through the large open gates.

"Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san! Did Naruto com—"

The stall was empty.

"Sakura-san, is—"

"Something's wrong."

Alarm underlay Neji's voice.

Kunai were drawn in a flash.

Shikamaru searched vigilantly their surroundings. "Oi…Neji…Where is everybody?"

_Somehow…_

"I'll look around—"

"Lee, don't! It might be a trap."

In the blink of an eye, they hid.

…_This feeling…_

"Everything seems out of place."

…_I can feel…_

"Nobody was guarding the gates. Something happened…"

…_Him._

_  
_"Neji!"

_Byakugan!_

…**--oOo--…**

"Everybody's gathered on the roof of the Hokage's mansion."

"Is there trouble, Neji?"

Neji's brow furrowed disturbingly.

"No, it just seems that Hokage-sama is announcing something. Also, it seems that only those two are missing; I see several shinobi on top of the walls. I don't sense anything else out of the ordinary."

Shikamaru sighed as they emerged from their hiding places. "Thank goodness. (I thought I'd lose my afternoon nap.)"

"Neji, did you see Naruto?"

Blank eyes widened fractionally.

In the corner of his eye, Shikamaru saw the Hyuuga's reluctance.

"A-about Naruto…"

Uncertainty was expressed in every tone and gesture.

"Did you?"

Neji hesitated.

Rock Lee gave him a troubled glance.

"Yes."

A cry of relief escaped Sakura's throat as she threw her arms around the Byakugan-wielder's neck.

She caught herself before she actually kissed him.

"Ah—! Um… Thank you, Neji."

Unfortunately for Rock Lee, his envious glare alone wasn't enough to send Neji stumbling. But if looks could kill…

They detached themselves from each other.

"I'll report to Shishou for you."

"Sa—"

Lee clenched his fist in (over-) determination. "Alright, Sakura-san! We'll guard the gates in the meantime."

"Lee-san, that's not probably needed."

"No! I insist!"

"Saku—"

"Oi, Sakura," Shikamaru yawned. "Send those two back here when you see them. (They're probably still cleaning up the mess you made in the office.)"

"You mean Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san, right?" Sakura began to gather chakra to her feet. "Okay, I'm off—"

"Wait, Sakura, about Naruto—"

"I know, he's back with _him_!"

"But Naruto—He's—"

**-o…O…o-**

* * *

Well, another cliffie! You probably figured out what happened, didn't you? 

Up next: Chapter 5: 'Shattered Glass' with a touch of SasuSaku.

Your reviews keep me going! (' x ')

-Aya-


	5. Chapter 5: 'Shattered Glass'

**-Author's Note-**

This is the finale. There will be an extra chapter after this, but it will have little to do with the main story. Fanfiction's been out of whack the past two weeks…I don't get the review alerts, the story alerts…I wonder what's wrong…? As I am typing, I have 3 ongoing downloads, from three different file hosting services. I love direct downloads…-(' v ')-

There's SasuSaku in this chapter, in a dark, twisted kind of way.

**Ita-ta** –Sorry 'bout the cliffies, I just couldn't resist! ( ' w ' ;) Shikamaru's very, very, very, VERY fun to write about, and some of his laziness, in some way, rubbed off on Izumo and Kotetsu. Heh, that's why I love the bum so…! o—(' v ')—o Many thanks for the reviews; they are absolutely wonderful and motivating. As for the cookies…Neji ate them when I wasn't looking. (And I don't have the guts to scold him about it.)

**'GOTH Lolita27'** – Your two please's were a bit pressuring, lol, so here's the update you asked for. Thanks for reviewing!

**PuRpLeBoOk** - Thanks for the review. About Naruto, he…well, read to know.

**sharingannokakashisan **– Thank you for your concern, I did get well quick! Thanks for reviewing!

**chandaro!10123** – Loved the hints? Well, you'll love the next chapter! (I hope!) Thanks!

**ototokun** – I really loved writing that particular chapter, so I'm very glad that you loved it, too. Thank you!

**SapphireGloom** – I'm glad that you did. Don't worry, it all becomes clear on this chapter (I hope!). Thank you for the review!

**serenity uchiha** – It's either Sakura is a bully, or Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee are a bunch of cowards, lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, and I certainly do not make money out of writing this story. I wish I did though. Then I'd try to buy Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki.

**

* * *

**

**S t a i n e d G l a s s**

_**The world of shinobi used to be black and white.**_

_**He was their stained glass, and as the sun shined through him, he never failed to bring color to their world. **_

_**What they never acknowledged, is that glass still shatters, no matter how colorful it is.**_

**-o…O…o-**

**Chapter 5: 'Shattered Glass'**

Anticipation shook Sakura's entire body as she dashed through the air.

She paid no attention to the bare streets, to the quiet atmosphere, to the empty buildings.

Her dream was all she could think about.

"Naruto…When I see you, I swear I'll kiss you."

A beautiful smile spread in her face as she landed on the rooftop.

She was greeted by a crowd of Konoha shinobi with down-hearted faces.

The last time she saw a scene like this was when the Third…

A gloved hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei…!"

An eyelid closed over the Copy Ninja's only visible eye.

"Sensei…?"

"Sakura."

"Shishou…! Why wasn't anybody guarding the gates? Did something happen?"

"It's…"

Tsunade turned to the resting form in the center of the crowd.

"Naruto…he's…"

Sakura set her eyes on his figure.

Her smile shattered.

…**--oOo--…**

She was gone.

In an instant, the indolence vanished from Shikamaru's face.

Rock Lee's hand unclenched, and his features were grave.

Neji's countenance was troubled.

"Neji, you were trying to tell Sakura-san something…"

Shikamaru frowned. "It's trouble, isn't it?"

The solemnity in Neji's face was more than disturbing.

"Naruto is…"

His answer was devastating.

…**--oOo--…**

"Dead."

It would've felt better if Tsunade had just punched her in the face.

"Dead? He's not dead…He's supposed to be alive…like in my dream…He's Naruto… He wouldn't die so easily…He's just asleep…"

But he was lying on a coffin.

"He was dying when our pursuit team caught up with him. He had been in a battle with…_him. _They couldn't save him, even with a medic-nin. Only his body was left…"

"I just…wanted to see him...I wanted…"

With Kakashi supporting her, she staggered to Naruto's body.

"…To see you…"

_But not in a coffin._

The blue hite-ate that bore the symbol of Konoha was sent fluttering by the gentle afternoon breeze.

"Sakura…he's gone."

Kakashi's voice almost quivered.

"Naruto…"

The edge in Sakura's voice was almost inaudible.

"You idiot! Get up, damn it! If you don't, I'll kill you!"

Naruto didn't get up.

She burst into tears as she realized what she had just said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…this is so…"

Kakashi caught his former student in his arms as her knees collapsed.

_Wrong…!_

Everything was quiet, except for the broken sobs that escaped Sakura's throat.

…**--oOo--…**

His death was all too sudden.

Footsteps shuffled against the cold, hard cement as they paid their respects to the 'number-one-greatest-shinobi-slash-future-Hokage-Uzumaki-Naruto ('ttebayo!)'.

"Naruto, even if you don't remember my name, your death depresses me, even the insects that live in my body. Tell me, why?"

The flower left Shino's hand.

He left.

"Naruto-kun…I never told you this, but…I…uhm…I miss you."

Hinata laid the fragile blossom onto his coffin.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…! Naruto-kun, I—I love you!"

With tears stinging her eyes, she left.

"Oi, Naruto, don't get a bigger head, but…I'm sorry, too, you know. If we had been faster, if we hadn't taken that break, we could've stopped you. Somehow…Hinata feels responsible for your death. She really loved you, you know. She'd give anything to see you open your eyes again…"

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba tossed the flower.

So…guess we'll see you around."

They left.

"Naruto-niichan…" Konohamaru sniffed. "How can you die like this? I hate you!"

The young genin turned right into Iruka's soothing arms.

"It's all right to cry, Konohamaru."

"I'm not going to cry for him!"

Pushing Iruka away, he flung the flower and left.

"You'll have to excuse him, Naruto. Konohamaru's very upset…because you passed away." Iruka smiled at the expired shinobi thoughtfully. "Ichiraku wouldn't be the same without you."

He gently laid the flower down.

"You would've made a splendid Hokage."

He left.

"You didn't want to leave so soon, did you?"

Kakashi tossed the flower, and left.

"I always told you not to become so cocky. You didn't listen to me, and look what happened."

Jiraiya threw the flower and left with a frown.

"You idiot. Don't you know that your death could start a war? Look around you. Look at the faces around you; everybody looks as if they want to plunge their kunai on someone's heart right now. I'm angrier than I've ever been my whole life. And believe me," Tsunade scoffed. "I've lived a hell of a lot longer than you have."

Leaving the flower on the wooden casket, she left.

"I never thought…"

A bitter smile.

"That you would die by his hands. I always knew you were reckless, but somehow you always made it through. Normally, those killed in action aren't given a funeral as large as this one. You're lucky—no, you deserve to have this funeral. I loved you, you idiot. I loved you as a brother. Naruto…"

A healing hand stroked the coffin.

"Can you hear me?"

Others started to come, expressing their grief over the death of one of the most beloved shinobi who ever lived.

Suddenly, the world seems to have lost its color.

…**--oOo--…**

The Hokage's voice pierced the silence.

"Naruto's death…is everybody's loss. He lived an honorable life, and died in the same honorable way."

Bitterness underlay her voice.

"He wouldn't get up again, but he will be remembered. Naruto loved this village, but life wouldn't stop just because he's gone. We should learn from what he has left us. He was an excellent shinobi, and we are proud of him."

She turned to Naruto. "Actually, I…expected you to succeed me, with all that talk about becoming the next Hokage…Even if I begged you, you couldn't get up now, could you…?"

Naruto wasn't there to see the tears in Tsunade's eyes.

He just lay in that cursed coffin, cold and lifeless as they prepared to cremate his body.

…**--oOo--…**

Sakura walked away as the flames licked at Naruto's body.

"Rest in peace, Naruto."

"Rest…he deserves it."

She looked up from the ground.

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

Sakura's knees didn't buckle.

Instead, her eyes narrowed at the ominous figure in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun."

Venom laced her voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I came for Naruto's funeral."

"You were too late. It's over."

Disappointment was evident in his features.

"Is that so…?"

"Sasuke-kun, how shameless can you be…?"

A frown marred Sasuke's face.

"Shameless…?"

His head snapped to the right.

He never expected the fist that had collided with his face.

To Sasuke, it hurt more than anything.

"You were the one who took Naruto's life, and yet you had the nerve to show up. Do you know what you just did…? How much you hurt everyone?"

Her voice lost its poison and started to crack with each word.

"Sakura—"

He abruptly swerved to the left and started to dodge the reckless fists that came flying his way.

She had to stifle the sob that escaped her throat.

"Right now, I loathe you more than anything, you bastard...!"

The punches stopped when he grabbed both her wrists.

His expression of ice quickly melted as her tears poured freely from tightly shut eyes.

"I can't believe that you killed him…I hate you…"

Cracked sobs echoed in the empty street.

She cried, held firmly in his arms.

"Sakura…"

His embrace was anything but cold and unfeeling.

But Sakura was too dejected to enjoy his warmth.

"Nobody expected Naruto's death…"

His voice, soft and soothing, was music to the kunoichi's ears.

"Not Naruto, not you…and not even me."

If Sasuke had been face to face with Sakura, he would've been killed by the look in her face.

"Sakura, I didn't intend to kill him."

The tears stopped flowing.

Her fist gripped the collar of his kimono.

"But you still killed him."

She shoved the missing-nin away, but he quickly regained his grasp on her.

"Release me."

Her commanding tone would have bent even the most stubborn shinobi into obedience.

"Sakura—"

"Release me!"

With a sudden swing, her back collided with the wall.

What surprised her are the hands on her shoulders, absorbing her chakra.

This time, she was powerless against the Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

He leaned dangerously close, their faces a breath away.

She froze, unable to move, as the chill in his eyes pierced her soul.

"You said you hate me…"

His whispers echoed huskily, and fear was evident in her expression.

"Hunt me down. Kill me. I deserve it, more than anything…"

With a disturbingly tender kiss to her cheek, he released his chakra-sucking grip and supported her as she slumped to the ground, paralyzed by the ninjutsu.

"Sakura…I'll be waiting for you."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"You're turning into your brother…"

A single tear escaped her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…can't you see yourself?"

And then, darkness.

…**--oOo--…**

Three pairs of feet lightly brushed against the street.

"I'm glad those two came back immediately. Right now, all I want is to go home."

"So what, you can sleep your head off?"

Shikamaru coughed.

Lee smiled a little, amused at Shikamaru and Neji's banter.

"Neji, since Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san returned to their post, are you going home as well?"

"No, I have to report to Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru frowned.

"Didn't Sakura say she'd do it for you?"

"Because of Naruto's death, it's most likely that she wasn't able to."

"I think I'll go to Naruto-kun's grave and pay my respects, since we missed the funeral."

"Lee, if you see Hinata-sama there, don't interrupt her. Leave immediately and return sometime later."

"Huh? Oh, I understand."

Shikamaru smirked and leaned back with his hands on his head.

"You're so cute when you worry about her."

It was Neji's turn to cough.

"I agree, Shikamaru-kun. Neji is so sweet when he acts like Hinata-san's big brother, don't you think?"

Rock Lee grinned at the vein that threatened to pop out of the Byakugan-wielder's forehead.

"The two of you, quit it."

Shikamaru couldn't believe how easy it was to tease the levelheaded jounin.

"Somebody's embarrassed."

After the ruckus that he went through on the mission, that would've struck on Neji's last nerve.

If only Shikamaru didn't trip and fall flat on his face like the idiot he was not.

"What the hell?"

Something soft muffled his voice.

"Serves you right."

"Shut up."

Rock Lee's eyes caught the pink that mixed with Shikamaru's hair.

"Are? There's someone here."

Neji dragged his fallen comrade off the body he fell onto.

"This is—"

"Sakura-san!"

"What the hell're you doing lying on the street and making me trip?"

"I think Sakura-san fell asleep while walking."

Shikamaru thought it was a good idea.

"Oi…Sakura…!"

Neji shook her shoulders gently.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Terror struck the three.

A horrible sense of déjà vu followed.

Rock Lee gasped.

Shikamaru moaned.

Neji ran away.

"Not again!"

"Sakura-san—Neji, where are you going?"

"Oi, Neji, wait! Stop!"  
Neji froze in mid-flight as he detected the unease in Shikamaru's voice.

"Neji, there's something wrong with Sakura."

Hesitantly, the jounin approached, but made sure to stay a safe distance away from the kunoichi's hands.

"What is it, Shikamaru-kun?"

"I don't think she's sleeping."

"Are you saying that Sakura-san is…dead?"

"No, there's something wrong…"

"Could it be a genjutsu? Neji, what do you think?"

Lee turned to face a Neji with a blanker look on his face.

The taijutsu specialist shuddered.

"Oi, Neji, quit spacing off like an idiot."

Shikamaru's insult was enough to zap the Hyuuga genius back to reality.

"What's this guy fantasizing about?"

"I think Neji was recalling that night with Sakura-san…"

"I think so, too, but we make it sound so dirty."

Their words passed through deaf ears, as chakra was concentrated to the specific area…

_Byakugan!_

"This is—!"

Rock Lee and Shikamaru's rather dirty comments came to a halt as they heard the alarm in Neji's voice.

"Almost all her chakra was sucked out, only leaving enough for her organs to function…"

The air was knocked out of Neji's chest.

"This ninjutsu—!"

Suddenly he scooped the limp body with his arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away! Lee, call for Hokage-sama when we get there!"

Rock Lee face contorted with confusion as they zoomed through the air.

"N-Neji, what did you see?"

"I saw this ninjutsu two years ago. It was in the third round of the chuunin examinations."

Lee's eyebrows furrowed. "Sasuke-kun's opponent…"

"Yes, and he was a spy from Otogakure. But judging by the bruises on Sakura's wrists, and the rather comfortable position she was in when we found her…"

"Neji! You don't think—!"

"She didn't even see any of us, but she whispered his name while she was out cold…"

"So that powerful presence you sensed a while ago was—!"

Neji glanced at the unconscious kunoichi in his arms.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed.

Trouble just keeps on coming.

Bye-bye, nap.

…**--oOo--…**

-The next day-

"_You said you hate me…"_

Sakura swung her kunai around her finger as she waited in front of the gates.

"_Then hunt me down…"_

The kunai was chucked at the ground.

"_Kill me…"_

In a matter of seconds, four figures appeared behind her.

"_Sakura…I'll be waiting for you…"_

Knowing glances were exchanged between the five-person cell, but no words.

Kakashi nodded.

In a flash, they sped off to Otogakure, where _he _waited.

**-o…O…o-**

**Owari.**

**-o…O…o-**

* * *

Well, I guess that's it. The rest, I'll leave to your imagination. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody…If somehow, I get inspired, I may write a sequel. I hope. ( ; ' o ')--3 (Inspiration, come back! I don't care if you hit me on the head like the last time…!) But if you have some ideas to share for the sequel…help me? 

This chapter was a bit unpolished, especially Act 4. Well, the original idea for this fanfic was supposed to be centered on Naruto's death, and his friends' expressions of grief. The main characters were originally intended to be Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. The first chapter was meant to introduce the plot, why Naruto suddenly chased after Sasuke, and Sakura's concern of his departure.

Heck, this fanfic's was originally meant to be a one-shot.

And did anybody notice that the summary only applied to this particular chapter?

Well, as I said in Chapter 1, one thing lead to another…so things turned out to be better than what was intended. I'm relieved, and I'm happy. (' v ')

The next chapter will give more details on the final act, like who the five-person cell consisted of. Thanks go out to all my reviewers! Your fantastic reviews motivate me!

See you in the last chapter!

**(One last thing:)**

Can anybody guess who the five-person cell consisted of?

-Aya- ('x')


	6. Shattered Glass, Act 8 v1'

**-Author's Note-**

Now about this chapter…this was the first edition of the Act 8 of Shattered Glass (Chapter 5). I got too carried away and, once again, that mysterious force turned what was supposed to be an ending into, well, another beginning. It wasn't after I had it typed that I realized my mistake, and thus the creation of the quick ending of _Stained Glass_. Yes, yes, I could really be slow sometimes. (Dense, even.) But I thought it would be a waste to send this to oblivion (otherwise known as the Almighty Recycle Bin), and besides, this chapter would reveal details about the ending, for those who I disappointed with the terrible end.

I noticed, just two minutes ago, that most of my reviewers are anonymous, not that I'm complaining. I know who some of you are, but Uchiha Serenity-san, log in already!

On the other hand, you guys have been _**great**_.

Thank you very much for the encouragement, the get-well-soon, and the absolutely fantastic, constant reviews. I feel so grateful! Domo arigatou:bow:

**1 – **Yes, yes, like I said, the genres were undecided at first…but somehow it turned out to be all right. I'm glad you liked it, thank you!

**MIKO KIKYO** – I'm glad you liked it. Your reviews are awesome. Thank you! 

**wickedcherryblossom – **I didn't know I'd make you cry, I'm so sorry! I love Naruto but he just had to die, I'm sorry…! Thanks for the review…:SOB:

**k – **I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Naruto _had _to die. Sorry to make you cry… It was the main idea, heheh. I don't know exactly why, but I seem to prefer having someone die in my stories. (O.o) Thank you very much!

**SaphireGloom – **Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it.

**serenity uchiha – **I'll look forward to those ideas! You got two correct in your five cell team guess, and one of them was close, but not quite. Thanks for your concern about the sequel (and about my head), and I'll do my best! Thank you again!

**chandaro!10123 – **If ever inspiration comes back, I'll be sure to wear a helmet, just in case it targets my head, lol. As for your guess, you are close! You'll find out as you read. Thank you!

**ototokun – **If ever I write a sequel (I hope!), I'll definitely put more Neji vs. Shika vs. Lee banters. Thanks for reviewing!

**anonymus **– Intense, huh? I actually thought it was rather bad, so thank you for your wonderful review!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: 'Shattered Glass, Act 8 (Version 1)'**

-The next day-

Sakura swung her kunai around with her finger as she waited in front of the gates.

"Sakura-san!"

She turned to face the two chuunin she had gotten familiar with the past two years.

"Kotetsu-san! Izumo-san! Good morning."

Kotetsu raised his hand.

"Hey."

Izumo smiled as he and his comrade took over for sentry duty.

"Morning to you, too. Waiting for somebody?"

"Yes, they'll be here any moment now."

Sure enough, her comrades arrived with barely any sound.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Neji, Hinata."

"Good morning, Sakura, I came to see you off."

Hinata's tone was strong and unshaking.

"Where's—"

"Sakura-san! Good morning!"

Rock Lee came running.

"I'm sorry we're late. It's because Shikamaru-kun overslept—wah! I lost Shikamaru-kun!"

Neji frowned. "Probably fell asleep while walking."

"I heard that."

Shikamaru yawned.

"Tch, didn't get much sleep last night…with the commotion yesterday…"

Sakura blinked. "Commotion?"

Lee closed his eyes and nodded. "While you were in the hospital, word got out about this mission, and suddenly waves of shinobi burst into Hokage-sama's office, requesting to be appointed for this assignment. At first we thought we had to fight over the mission, but in the end, Hokage-sama chose us because she knew we were the best ones for the job."

"Yeah, but why…Shikamaru? I'm sure he tried to escape being chosen for this mission."

Shikamaru sniffed. "You're right, I didn't want this mission. I wasn't even there when Godaime selected us."

Neji smirked. "He was hiding under her desk."

Rock Lee's eye twitched. "Shikamaru-kun, I hate to say this, but you're a shame to Konoha chuunin."

Neji not being Neji, he decided to rub it in and degrade poor Shikamaru. "Ah yes, did I tell you that you are a disgrace to Konoha shinobi?"

But Shikamaru being Shikamaru, no humanly amount of badmouthing could persuade him to bark back.

'Are you kidding? Do you know how much energy it takes to talk back to Neji?'

(Almost none at all.)

Exactly. Note the word 'almost'.

If word got out, every dignified shinobi of Konohagakure would want to crawl into a hole and die.

Still, Shikamaru wasn't evil (lazy) enough to want to shatter Neji's newly restored ego. No, he had to acknowledge him with a response.

"Hn!"

Great, distinguished shinobi of Konoha, start digging holes.

Rock Lee, having decided to bang his head on the bedpost this morning and lose a third of what few brain cells he possessed, pressed on the matter.

"Seriously, Shikamaru-kun, where did you ever get the outrageous idea of hiding from a mission—_under a desk_?"

Ever so casual, Shikamaru pointed at the two chuunin inside the sentry stall.

Sakura immediately regretted ever waking up.

"I should've known."

The vein that popped out on Neji's head was overdue.

"I never would have seen this coming."

Hinata had to hold on to her cousin for support.

"The world is coming to an end…"

Lee's eye started to twitch.

"I-Izumo-san…and Ko-Kotetsu…san…?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yup, hiding under the desk."

Everybody would have committed suicide by now, if it weren't for the interruption.

"Yo, everyone. Good morning."

"You're late!"

"Well, I was on the way but then there was this—"

"Kakashi-sensei! Enough with your excuses!"

The Copy Ninja raised both hands in form of surrender. "Alright, alright. Everyone's here now, so let's start moving, shall we?"

Rock Lee clenched his fist. "Osu!"

"What's he so happy about so early in the morning…?"

Shikamaru sighed for the last time.

Trouble just keeps on coming.

He should've listened to Kotetsu when his fellow chuunin advised him to stay under that desk.

**-o…O…o-**

**Owari.**

**-o…O…o-**

To those who didn't get it right, the cell was composed of Sakura, Shikamaru (Of all people…), Neji, Lee, and Kakashi. Hinata was just there to see them off. Did anyone notice that she's lost her timidity?

IF ever...there is a sequel...the people in the cell may change...or not!

**p( ' o ' )q** —(Yoshi!)

I'll do my best on that sequel, if ever inspiration hits me!

**Once again, to all my wonderful reviewers, arigatou gozaimasu! Your reviews are very much appreciated, and each review are like drops of color that stain this glass of mine! (What a horrible line…I gotta wash my mouth…)**

**"\(' o ')** —(Ja!)

'til next time!

-Aya-

**(Ayame Harushino**)


End file.
